<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hold me, love me, touch me by funkybubble34</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123704">hold me, love me, touch me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkybubble34/pseuds/funkybubble34'>funkybubble34</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Gen, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:29:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkybubble34/pseuds/funkybubble34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>aaron has a nightmare and you comfort him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Hotchner/Reader, Aaron Hotchner/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hold me, love me, touch me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the title of this was inspired by lana del rey's song "cinnamon girl" and i listened to it while writing this<br/>this is uploaded on my wattapd as well in my Criminal Minds One-shots book- my @ is killing_it1967</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He woke up in a cold, clammy sweat, and his heart pounded in his chest. His breathing was ragged and erratic. It was the result of another nightmare. He knew it came with the job. When you come into contact with the worst of humanity so often, you’re bound to have nightmares. Aaron Hotchner wasn’t exempt from the night terrors that would come and attack when they felt like it. His nightmares were some of the worst on the team. Lately, they were about Foyet. George Foyet, the serial killer that murdered Aaron’s ex-wife, and who attempted to murder Aaron, left his mark both physically and psychologically. You made Aaron promise to wake you up when he had nightmares, but he wouldn’t. At the same time, he didn’t need to wake you. You were sensitive when you slept, so you were easily roused by the slightest movement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron closed his eyes and tried to regain his composure. He gently ran his calloused hand over your shoulder, trying to ground himself. Normally, he wouldn’t do that because of how sensitive you were, but this time he needed to feel you. He needed to feel something good, and you were one of the few things that were good in his life. It was because of you and Jack that he saw good in the world. You stirred at the touch, and he pulled his hand back. But he knew that he’d woken you up when he saw your eyes blink open. Your voice was soft as you asked,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aaron? Baby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he became clearer, well, as clear as he could be in the dark, you noticed his chest rose and fell more rapidly than usual. You could hear his shaky breathing. Slowly, you sat up and you gently asked,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong? Your breathing is quick. Did you have another nightmare?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You moved yourself so you were sitting in front of him. Regardless of what time it was, you were wide awake and ready to be there for him. Your hand reached up and tenderly touched his cheek. You felt the hot tears roll down his cheeks, and your thumb gently wiped them away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you wanna talk about it? You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, and you murmured,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Okay. I’m gonna need you to follow my lead, okay? We’re gonna relax your breathing. In 5, out 5, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. You counted for him, and you never stopped wiping his tears away. Your touch alone was comforting to him. You were here, with him, and he needed that. Your voice was soothing as you helped him calm down. He leaned forward, pressing his forehead against your shoulder, and you wrapped your arms around him. You realized he was shirtless, and your thumb ran over one of the scars on his upper back. He never told you everything about Foyet, and you didn’t ask. Your gentle touch was a stark contrast to the tough scar tissue that littered his torso and back. Aaron shivered at the feeling, and you asked,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay with this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please, touch me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your hand traveled down his back, finding more scars. Some were older; they weren’t as raised. But some were younger and fresher. Your fingers ran over all the ones you could find as Aaron held onto you. You were home for him. As his breathing steadied, you murmured sweet nothings into his ear. No matter what, you’d be there for him. You promised him that from the day you two had made your relationship official, and you never fell through on that promise. Aaron couldn’t have thanked you enough. During nights like these, you were his saving grace. But you didn’t care. You just wanted to ease his pain and care for him. You felt him relax in your arms and you asked,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feel better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just nodded. You moved your hand up to his soft black hair and gently scratched his head. Aaron always loved when you gave him small head scratches when you cuddled with him, and you were determined to make the man you loved feel loved and supported. You could feel him relax in your arms and your soothingly said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. I’m here, Aaron. I’m here. You’re safe. You’re okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You knew this must have been a torturous nightmare if Aaron was like this. Your heart sank. He was always strong; he hid all his emotions behind his stoic Unit Chief demeanor. Aaron rarely showed his emotions, so when he did, it must have been truly devastating. Gently, your lips kissed his temples, and your hand drew lazy circles on his back. Aaron’s hands held onto your torso, and he let himself be immersed in you. Eyes closed, he focused on your feather-light touch and soothing voice. He tuned out any other worries he had, and he let himself feel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You didn’t let him go until he pulled away from you. The two of you sat in a deafening silence for a few moments before Aaron took your hand and said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was nothing. Please, when you have nightmares, wake me up. I want to be there for you in the good and bad. Even if I can’t take away your pain, I want to be able to ease it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled you in for another hug, and you rested your head on his shoulder. Pulling away, you suggested,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go back to sleep. C’mere, you can sleep on my chest. I know you like doing that when you’ve had a bad day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You couldn’t see it, but you knew that the faintest smile crept onto his face. Your hand went back to Aaron’s face, and your thumb rubbed his cheekbone. It was then you could feel his smile, and you placed a gentle kiss to the tip of his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Y/N.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about a thing. Tomorrow morning, I’ll make you breakfast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of you got back under the covers and cuddled up with each other. You moved Aaron so his body was fully on you, and his head rested on your chest. You held him close, and you gently stroked his hair. You soothed him back to sleep, and you didn’t dare doze off until you heard his deep snores. But before you went back to sleep, you kissed his forehead and softly said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m always here. I love you, so much.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>